


In the Snow

by jaimistoryteller



Series: 2018 January Flash Fics [2]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brosnan!Bond, M/M, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James and Alec are planning for a weekend to themselves, it doesn’t go quite as planned.





	In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** “So, I found this waterfall…”
> 
> _telepathy_
> 
> This is Bronson!Bond

James’ POV

He seriously hopes this mission in Russia ends sooner than later. He’s getting tired of visiting his partner in that gods forsaken icy tundra. This time the visit is taking place in the middle of nowhere. Which he both appreciates and can’t stand, as he is definitely a creature of comforts.

When he reaches the small cottage that doesn’t have a road leading to it, he takes his time getting a feel for the area.

He’s just finished a circuit around the place when his partner tackles him in feline form.

Several minutes are spent mock fighting until his best friend pins him down, a benefit of being nearly twice his size currently.

 _Arsehole,_ he mutters on their private link.

 _Me? You’re the one who’s late._ Alec retorts, letting go and stepping back to shift to human form.

He shakes his fur out as he stands back up. A moment later he’s a human again.

“Besides your love of annoying the arsehole general who hasn’t yet figured out how you get to these sort of places, why are we in the middle of nowhere Russia?” He queries, enjoying the delightful view of his partner in jeans, jumper and heavy jacket.

Looping their arms together, Alec leads them towards the cottage as he replies, “So, I found this waterfall…” his best friend’s voice trails off as he goes still.

He shifts to his feline senses, using them to discover what has the tiger on alert.

The answer? There is another cat nearby. Not a normal cat but one like them.

A moment later both of them have returned to their cat forms, tracking this interloper to find out what they want.

 _That’s a cub,_ he mutters in shock when they find a small ball of fluff following his tracks towards the cabin. Not an easy feat as the snow is taller than the cub.

 _It is._ Alec agrees, approaching the small cat carefully. Even children can lash out dangerously, though not usually deadly.

When they get closer, he realizes it’s not so much a cub as immature, that middle stage between childhood and teenage years which is just awkward all around.

If he was in human form, he’d probably laugh as his best friend scoops the cub up and proceeds to carry the small ball of fluff towards the cabin. Apparently their weekend plans have changed. Whoever the ball of fluff is probably needs help in some form, and really, neither of them are the type to leave a child or almost child in a dangerous situation if they can avoid it. This area definitely qualifies for that.

-oOo-

Q’s POV

He hates the snow. It’s that simple. Snow is a vile evil creation. Why in the hell is he somewhere with so much bloody snow?

One minute he was enjoying frolicking not far from his parents’ home, the next thing he knows, he’s waking up in the middle of a warehouse full of animals in a cage. He did the only thing he could think to do, get the hell out of dodge. The only problem? He’s no clue where he is and managed to get lost in the snowstorm while trying to avoid the humans looking for him.

So when he scented the shifter cat, he followed, at least he tried. He hoped to catch up eventually. Hopefully this shifter can help him find his way home.Or at least tell him where the hell they are.  He’d definitely appreciate that. Instead he starts to lose the scent and it’s only the tracks that allow him to continue following.

When two massive cats, at least in comparison to himself, seem to appear out of nowhere, a bolt of terror rushes through him. It’s worse when the bigger cat, a Siberian tiger if he’s not mistaken, picks him up like a rag doll and turns back the way he came.

These are shifters, he realizes. The second cat, some sort of leopard, is the one he had been following by scent.

Well then, that’s good, maybe anyways, he’s definitely going to hope so. He can’t actually remember seeing mixed species together before without it being a full community, so they probably know where one is.

-oOo-

Alec’s POV

He loves James but how the hell did he miss a cub tracking him? Perhaps the cub was far enough back his scent didn’t register as such until partner came to a stop? That is the only thing he can think of.

They make their way back to the dacha with him carrying the smaller cat between his teeth, careful not to bite too hard since he could snap this cub’s neck like a twig.

When they reach the porch, he sets the cub down, returning to his human form to open the door. James shifts a moment later, heading inside.

The cub glances between them and the door nervously, before glancing back out towards the snow. Almost hesitantly, the small cat walks into the dacha, eyes warily flicking between himself and James.

He shrugs, shutting the door and heading towards his kitchen for coffee.

“It’s bloody cold out there,” an unfamiliar voice mutters. “Is that coffee? Is there tea? Thanks for not leaving me in the snow.”

Chuckling, he puts some water on. He doesn’t drink tea often but he’s pretty sure he has some somewhere.

This visit is about to get a lot more interesting than planned, he thinks as he turns towards his living room where a teenager is sitting near his fireplace shivering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi
> 
> Thanks to SandyWormbook for the betaing.


End file.
